


Sea Shanty

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Marine Cryptozoologist!Shinji, No Beta, Siren!Ichigo, implied teratophilia, veterinary checkup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: A blonde dumbass checks up on his favorite fish.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sea Shanty

Shinji took in the rippling water with bright eyes, a grin on his face. The chatter of his colleagues drowned out by the waves as he watched fish dart by. The last thing anyone expected when they met him was his interest in marine life. Most people expected him to be a musician or the owner of a nightclub, not a marine cryptozoologist. But here he was, out in the middle of the ocean, waiting for his favorite fish to stop by for a checkup.

Sirens were a rare sight nowadays, with most being killed by fishermen or sold to the highest bidder. Most were territorial and solitary creatures who attacked anything that entered their waters, which is what led to the hunts several hundred years ago that nearly wiped them out. It wasn't until recently that their numbers started increasing due to more and more choosing to live in pods. Afterall, a single fully grown adult could easily flip a small fishing boat, so it stood to reason that a group of three or more had a higher survivability rate.

The particular siren he was waiting for preferred to travel alone, though recently he had caught sight of two other sirens, one white and one purple, who had been roaming close to his siren's territory. Which meant they were either looking for another podmate, which was likely, or looking for a mate, which was unlikely since their breeding season wasn't for another couple months. Hopefully he'd be able to coax them into trusting him, the more wild sirens he could observe the better he'd be able to understand them. It would also make it harder for hunters to lay claim as wild specimens used for research were microchipped and placed under government protection.

A loud slap of the water was the only warning he got before a heavy body smacked into him, knocking him to the ground as muscled arms caged his legs and a thick tail wrapped around his ankles. He could help the amused huff that left his lips as a dark blue snout nuzzled under his chin.

"Seems like  _ somebody _ missed me." He got a nip and a soft keen in response before wet hair pressed against his throat.

Ichigo was a young adult male who he managed to rescue from a fishing boat a couple years ago. While reclusive and hostile towards others, the siren had eventually warmed up to him, letting him touch and look at him whenever he pleased. He was a little over four meters in length with long orange hair, his eyes were glowing gold on black and long pointed ears poked out from under his mane. His head and chest were a dark navy which bled into pure black. Three fin spikes rested on both the top and bottom of his pointed tail, allowing him to fan it out in displays of dominance or close it to allow him to slither through tight tunnels. A pair of fin spikes rested on each hip and three fin spikes grew on each arm. The membranes of his fins and fingers shared the same crimson color of the stripes that ran across his chest, shoulders, and pelvis. Overall he was quite the impressive specimen.

Pulling out his notebook he poked the larger creature with his pen, causing him to move from the human's smaller body onto the deck and allowing him to stand. Brushing himself off he grinned at his aquatic companion.

"Ready for yer check-up?"

He got a thrilled chirp in response as the redhead bumped his head against the blonde's hip. A couple of the newer volunteers walked over to try and pick up the siren, a mistake only ever made the newer recruits. A louder snarl ripped through the air as they yelped and backed off, the older members of the ship snickering at their mistake. Ichigo, while friendly to Hirako, was still very much wild and only tolerated the presence of other humans when the blonde was around. Besides, the siren didn't need to be carried, all the equipment had already been pulled out onto the deck and he could maneuver himself surprisingly well on land. And as long as there weren't any illnesses or injuries the checkup would only take about thirty minutes.

The first tests were simple cognitive ones. Following a pen without moving his head, reflexes, and simple puzzles. Well, they  _ used _ to be simple puzzles, but Ichigo eventually got tired of being given the same type of problem over and over again so they ended up having to find harder ones for each visit or the siren would simply refuse to engage with them. Then they moved on to the siren's outwards appearance; was there any deterioration or discoloration, any open or infected wounds, ect. Thankfully everything looked fine.

The physical exams were the most invasive and were the only ones that were done solely by Hirako. They were all done by hand and required close contact with the siren. Things such as crt, bpm, blood draws, checking the fin membranes for tears, making sure that there were no cracked teeth, and muscle density. The part he was most careful with was the genital examination, as Ichigo could easily smack his head clean off his shoulders if he even felt  _ remotely _ uncomfortable.

The slit itself was barely visible, the only reason he knew where it was was experience, and in it rested his cloaca and just above that sat the heads of his retractable hemipenis, both just barely poking out. He had only ever seen them fully once and the thought never ceased to make him go red. A quick check showed that everything was fine, even if Ichigo did give a teasing growl and hip thrust.

The actual final tests involved measurements. The average adult was anywhere between four and five meters long and weighed about 500-900 kg. Ichigo himself was four and a half meters long and weighed about 600 kg. Next was bite force, with the siren once again nearly biting through their equipment with 3,700 psi worth of force.

The last thing they did was check his microchip for any problems as well as see where it moved to. A simple scanner was the only thing needed for this task and Ichigo's checkup was over. Of course the siren didn't fully leave the ship, instead opting to move to a less populated, more secluded area and letting out a loud growl when Shinji didn't immediately follow him. For such a grumpy fish he sure was quite demanding when it came to getting attention. A howl saw one of his older coworkers shoving him towards the noisy siren.

"Go take care of your fishy boyfriend."

"Oi, I'm not datin' a fish."

"Say what you will but the evidence speaks for itself." The blonde huffed and marched over towards the siren who puffed up proudly and purred as he sat down. He was instantly wrapped in dark coils as his face was assaulted by a long cyan tongue. He tried to protect his face with his hands but Ichigo merely grabbed both his wrist in one hand and moved them aside.

"Ack! Ichigo! Ya overgrown fish! I'll stick my fingers in yer gills if ya don't stop!" Wide, deceivingly innocent eyes met his before the siren gave his hair a nip.

"I took a shower this mornin', I don't need yer groomin' fishstick." He got a nip on his fingertips for that one. With one last lick, the siren circled his arms around him and tightened his coils around the human, effectively trapping him against his chest as the creature went back nuzzling the top of his head and purring.

Grinning, Shinji managed to wiggle one of his hands out from under his chest and ran it through Ichigo mane, temporarily making the hug even tighter as he heard the siren's tail slap happily against the deck. For a beast with human-like intelligence and unparalleled strength, he sure was easy to please. The siren let out a warbled rowl before the blonde felt the tongue return to his hair.  _ That fucker _ . Squirming as he tried to avoid the wet appendage, the blonde scowled as a deep chuckle rumbled from the siren's chest.

"OI! WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"


End file.
